A new feeling
by Fluff Maker
Summary: Germany has been feeling something different towards his companion, Italy. He finally learns what it is on a sunny bright afternoon while watching Italy climb a tree. A fluffy gerita fanfic
1. Germany's Feelings

**OMG I FRICKIN HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! Sorry it took so long to upload a fluff but here it is! I read all your great reviews and even some of your fanfics! Boy, I got a lot to learn...**

**Thank you!**

**This is my first fluff but I don't think it's that good...I mean I'm okay in angst but seriously...DON'T DEPEND ON ME IN LOVE...but that's why I'm here to practice! Plus I'm dead now...and still single...**

**I don't own Hetalia...**

**Still dead...*derp* **

* * *

Germany watched as Italy climbed a tree, finally finding a thick branch to sit on and settle down. Italy leaned on the trunk, panting and wheezing about pasta and hard work for a few moments before he sat up and waved at Germany, swinging his legs in joy.

It must be impressive that Italy had managed to _climb a tree, _especially with his lazy attitude, but the tree was really short and extremely easy to climb, plus Germany had guided Italy through the steps of climbing this specific tree. However, it was still amazing Italy had wanted to try and climb a tree by himself in the first place!

Germany muttered to himself, watching Italy carefully in case he fell off his branch. He was so clumsy...He sighed again, smiling fondly before shaking his head, noting that the odd feeling had returned again.

Lately, Germany has been feeling something different for the other nation. A burning fire inside his chest that flared whenever he was too close to the Italian. It'd been going on for several weeks now and it bothered him to no end.

_What is this feeling? _

Italy wasn't stronger than the other people Germany knew. Italy is lazy and a little bit useless because he always flirts with girls, surrenders in battle, and eats pasta every second of his life.

So this feeling wasn't admiration for Italy. In fact, it burned with a stronger passion than that. The idea was hilarious and strange at the same time.

How could somebody feel more passion for a weaker person? Shouldn't they be feeling annoyed? After all Italy literally needed Germany in his life to help him do stuff. Germany had always been there, whether he had to cancel an appointment or leave in the middle of a meeting to tie a shoelace or untie knotted curls.

He didn't feel brotherly towards Italy either. When he was around Prussia, he felt relaxed and calm. He felt like he could tell Prussia anything in the world! However Italy made Germany feel strange in an unexplainable way. Germany felt like he'd missed something really important.

"GERMANY HELP ME I'M STUCK!" A loud shout snapped Germany out of his thoughts. Italy was still sitting on the branch, wailing and waving his arms around. "I'm coming Italy!" He shouted back to the panicking Italian.

Germany reached up towards Italy and lifted him up by the waist, grimacing with the effort. He carefully set him down on the ground. But as soon as he let the Italian go, a heavy weight accompanied with a childish giggle attached itself to his back.

Expecting this, Germany sighed and picked Italy's legs up, allowing himself to smile a bit as Italy laughed and snuggled his face into Germany's neck. The fire within him burned stronger, and this time, it spread throughout his whole body, warming him down to his soul.

This feeling was love. After so many weeks of confusion, he's finally found his answer. Germany felt the iron band constricting his chest lift. As he ran to the house, carrying a laughing Italy on his back, he felt tempted to laugh along with the carefree Italian.

He'd been so caught up in work and business he'd forgotten what it felt like to truly be free. He enjoyed the moment, cherishing this feeling of childish joy.

That is until his stupid brain just had to ruin the moment.

Of course...he'd forgotten about the second step of having a relationship.

Confessing.

Oh Holy Roman Empire...

* * *

***crickets* I still don't know how to respond...**


	2. Confession

**I'm really sorry but writer's block just had to come and slap me in the face. I promise that in the future, whenever I write a chapter book or a mini-series or something like that, I'll always have the next chapter up and ready in the blink of an eye! **

**But that's usually because when I have the time to make a mini-series, I already have all the ideas and can slowly type out my ideas throughout the days. It only takes a couple of days for the chapters to upload...honest!**

**But to tell you the truth...I wasn't planning to continue this story...it was meant to be a one-shot that ended with a humorous ending but I guess I just made it into a cliff-hanger instead, neh? Ehehehe...sorry about that...**

**Thank you for all the great reviews, follows, and likes from my past fanfiction. I greatly appreciate all your support. Hope you enjoy this one too! Have a lovely read! **

* * *

Germany groaned, rolling over as the sun's warm rays shone through the curtains, disturbing his sleep. He eventually sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking at his still asleep companion sprawled out beside him, a peaceful smile upon his face. "Why does he have to sneak into bed with me every night?" Germany muttered, hiding his hands in his face.

Ever since he found out his feelings for Italy, it'd been harder and harder to control his own desires towards the Italian. Each morning, when Germany awoke to see his crush lying in his bed, naked, and asleep, it'd only fuel his desire and made it harder for the German to concentrate.

I mean he trains with Italy, eats with Italy, sleeps with Italy...Germany literally lived with Italy, his crush! How hard it was, trying desperately to hide his desires despite seeing the source of his passion every second of his life while, at the same time, trying not to avoid Italy and arouse conflict between them. Wow. What a complicated life style...

A gentle snuffle snapped him from his thoughts as he turned to curiously stare at the sleeping Italian who was now murmuring something about pasta. "Italians and their pasta..." Germany's gaze rested on Italy's smooth cherry red lips. "Just one time won't hurt."

Smiling slightly, Germany leaned down and hastily kissed Italy, running his fingers through soft silky hair before jerking away, acting as though nothing had happened. Blushing the whole time, the German pulled on his clothes and left the room, closing the door gently behind him to avoid waking the 'sleeping' Italian.

Wait, 'sleeping'?

Under the sheets, curled in a tiny ball, was a very confused _very_ awake Italian who had absolutely no idea why Germany had kissed him so suddenly like that and why his heart felt like it wanted to burst out of his chest. Yes, Italy had been awake when Germany had kissed him. Very awake.

When he was certain that Germany was gone, he sat up, staring at the door in wonder. He brushed his fingers over his lips, the very ones Germany had kissed and closed his eyes, wondering if he was still dreaming. Nope, defiantly not dreaming. Italy had some important thinking to do.

-With Italy-

Italy glumly walked down the path, his usual Italian flare gone. He was thinking about Germany's kiss from earlier and what it really meant. Was it just by accident? Or maybe it meant he was angry because of something? He sighed, kicking a stone down the path. Okay, maybe it was time to look at this situation differently.

What if Germany did have feelings for him? Okay, now what? Italy didn't even know if he felt the same way! Germany made him feel warm and secure-gah! His explanation sounded waaaay to mushy...like it'd come out of a romance book.

But the kiss was probably just a friendly kiss! Right? Italy kissed Germany...on the cheek...all the time! He could've just missed! Italy sat down on a nearby bench. He didn't want to tell Germany that he'd been caught but then again, he really wanted to know Germany's true intentions behind that little action.

"I know!" Italy leapt off of the bench, his usual springy self back. "I'll just make Germany some pasta tonight and settle the matter there! Pasta will make him feel more comfortable and he won't get angry at me!" He smiled and skipped down the path to buy some pasta for tonight's dinner.

-With Prussia and West-

"So West," Prussia slung an arm around his brother, "did ya confess to Italy yet? It's been like...four weeks since you told me you know...you better claim him fast or France might steal his first kiss!" Germany, who'd been ignoring Prussia up until the 'kiss' part suddenly stiffened and averted his eyes from Prussia. "I-uh-don't know what you're talking about!"

Prussia narrowed his eyes, knowing that Germany was hiding something from him. "Sooo...you did confess?" Germany shook his head, quickening his pace. Prussia smirked. Yes, his brother was defiantly hiding something from him. Bounding forward, he clung on to Germany. "Kesesese! So Germany has finally stolen Italy's first kiss huh? But I bet it wasn't as awesome as my kisses!"

Germany's face turned red and he turned away from Prussia, not really saying anything in his defense. Prussia laughed and turned Germany around, "So...was he asleep or awake?" Germany glared at Prussia's triumphant face before answering, "Asleep." At this, Prussia had a mini laughing fit before turning back to Germany.

"Are you absolutely sure that Italy wasn't awake?" "Yes, I know that Italy was asle-" Germany stiffened again, blush returning full force. "HE WAS AWAKE WASN'T HE?" Prussia laughed, clapping his hand on Germany's shoulder as he shook in dread and horror.

Yes, when he'd leaned down, he was sure now that he'd heard a silent sound of surprise. Leaving Prussia to have his own laughing fit, he ran off to find Italy.

As soon as Germany was gone, Prussia, still snickering, drew from his coat pocket, pictures he'd just took out a few hours ago. "Black mail..." He snickered again, looking at the newly printed pictures of Germany leaning down to give Italy a kiss.

"ITALY!" Germany ran through the path, heading towards the shop because he suspected Italy would make himself pasta to calm his nerves. "Italy?" In the distance, a shadowy shape who had a very familiar curl was heading down the path, holding many bags of groceries.

Italy, who was returning home with his pasta, stopped when he heard his name being called. "Germany?" He squinted at the figure running towards him, soon being able to recognize him. "Germany! What are you doing here? I was just about to go home and make dinner-" Germany suddenly grabbed Italy, turning him so he could look him in the eyes.

"Italy? You have to tell me the truth. Were you awake when I...um...when I kissed you?" Italy gasped and he blushed. He never knew that Germany himself would confess about his actions first. Speechless, Italy just nodded, suddenly finding it very hard to look at those icy blue eyes.

Caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Germany leaning forward until he felt cool lips upon his own. Gasping, he clutched onto Germany, knees weak and mind clouded. The world disappeared and his heart skipped a beat as Germany's lips caressed his own. This was even better than pasta!

When they drew apart, Italy was still dazed, panting and looking at Germany with half lidded eyes. Germany drew Italy in a hug, pressing him to his chest. Germany buried his face in Italy's neck before mumbling, "I love you Italy."

Italy laughed happily before wrapping his arms around Germany. "I love you too Germany." He was certain enough that this feeling wasn't just a mistake. It was permanent. He was sure after that second kiss.

"Germany! Let's go home and have pasta!" Italy tugged on Germany's arm, even more hyper now that he's confessed and found out his feelings for Germany.

As for Germany, that band of stress that usually kept him down was gone because of his little Italy, and he felt ten times lighter and more energetic than usual. Smiling gently, he agreed and helped Italy carry the bags home, sneaking special looks at each other all the way home.

~Meanwhile~

Seconds after the new couple departed, the nearby and only bush situated very suspiciously on the side of the path rustled before a snickering Prussia popped his head out from the bush, a camera in his hand. "More black mail for Prussia!" He sung in a sing song voice before skipping down the other path to France's house to share the happy news of a new couple.

* * *

**That kiss scene was awkward. *narrows eyes* I don't think I can write a kiss scene with tongue...never...ehh...awkward...**


End file.
